Love Complexity
by CaPe
Summary: Both Rui and Tsukasa are in the famous band F4! Rui seems to have everything except for love while Tsukasa thinks that girls are problematic... However, the duo is about to enter the realms of love in a way they never thought they'll be! R&R pls!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I know you will probably feel like killing me because I haven't finished my other fics and here I'm writing another one. Pardon me! Anyway, I will complete My Boyfriend's An Angel before September. Mean while, I hope you will enjoy this new fic.

Love Complexity

Prologue:

'I'll love you, forever,' Rui and Tsukasa sang in unison. The walls of the concert hall echoed with screams of F4 fans.

'Good night to all of you!' Soujirou said as F4 exited.

'Great job, you four!' the Manager said, 'The concert's a success!'

'So let's go partying tonight,' Mimasaka suggested enthusiastically.

'I can't wait to hook up with some babes,' Soujirou joined in.

'Count me out,' Rui said monotonously.

'Come on Rui, don't be such a wet blanket. We have been working so hard, don't you think we all deserve a good rest?' Tsukasa asked.

'Nah. I'm too tired to party. Besides, there's a chemistry test tomorrow,' Rui lied. 'Have fun. I see you tomorrow.' With slow rhythmic steps, he left the trio.

'What's wrong with Rui nowadays? He seems to love his house so much that he detests pubs and discos,' Soujirou worriedly remarked.

Rui looked up at the sky, wondering why he felt so empty inside. He has everything a teenage wished for – cash, credit cards, a bungalow, a career, a Porsche and country club membership. What is missing?

'Get out of the way!' a young teenage girl shouted with her high screeching voice. Rui stood rooted to the ground, shocked that a girl was charging towards him. The girl crashed right into him.

'You wretch, there's no escape for you now,' a tall, fat thug mocked as he saw the girl fell onto the pavement with Rui.

'I'm sorry,' Rui said as he picked himself up.

'Thanks to you, I'm now caught by my creditor!' screamed the panting girl.

'Hand that wretch over,' the thug bellowed.

'If I hand her over, what are you going to do to her?' Rui asked. The girl was now hiding behind Rui, trembling.

'I'll sell her away or make her work in my club,' the thug replied honestly.

Don't let him take me please,' the girl begged Rui in a small, terrified voice.

'How much did she owe you,' Rui asked as he felt guilty for getting into her way when she was escaping. He admitted that it was his fault. If he wasn't dreaming and thinking what he lacked off in his life, he would have been able to get out of the way before the girl crashed right into him.

'That wretch owes me ¥200 000.''

'I did not. I only owe you ¥120 000,' the girl retorted.

'What about the interest? You mean my brothers don't have to eat?'' the thug snarled.

'Here, take this and stop bothering her,' Rui said taking out ¥200 000 from his wallet and giving it to the thug.

'Wretch, you are lucky today,' the thug said, counting his money and walking away.

'Thanks,' the girl smiled, ' I'll repay you some day. But now, I have to go.' With that, the teenage girl ran off.

'How do I find you?' Rui shouted as he watches the girl disappeared into the dark alley.

'9234 50..' Great I only heard the first 6 numbers, Rui thought as he continued his way home.

Author's Note: Reviews please even though this is not even the 1st chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this short prologue!


	2. the new girl

Author's note: Yeah! I finally wrote chapter 1. Almost forgot about the fic. Anyway, let me just give you a warning, this is most probably (70) a TxR fic so for those who wants to read a TxT fic, this might not be the one for you. No matter what, enjoy and thanks for the support!!!

Chapter 1 --- the new girl in school

(The next day)

Rui dazed as he sat in the car with Soujirou driving. 'Rui, did you hear what I said?' Soujirou asked, a little irritated talking to the wall.

'I'm sorry. What did you say?' Rui apologized as he saw the unhappy look on Soujirou's face.

'I asked you about your preparation of the chemistry test. Not to be mean but I don't understand why are you studying when we are rich and famous. We can easily buy the certificates with studying or sitting for the exams!'

'I know we could do that, but I want to get the certificates by my own hard work,' Rui replied looking at the scenery outside the car. He didn't want Soujirou to know that he lied. The fact was he didn't study at all. All he wanted was to find an excuse to be alone, alone in his own world to search for what's missing. The girl, Rui suddenly remembered. Something about her makes him feel attracted. Not that she was extremely beautiful or what, but there was just this something that made him felt that his existence wasn't insignificant.

'Just too unfortunate I couldn't get her number,' Rui muttered under his breath. He had tried and tried to reach her the night before. He called all the numbers he could find in the phone book but still he could not find her. For the first time in his life, he was still fine even though he didn't get any of his beauty sleep. 'Why are we stopping?' Rui asked as he noticed that the car was no longer moving.

'Look, it's one of our school's girls. Look at the time now, she'll be late if she's taking the bus. Come on, let's just be nice and offer her a ride,' Soujirou replied smiling slyly as he opened the door and walks towards the girl. Rui shook his head disapprovingly. Why can't Soujirou just stick to a girlfriend? That was something he never understood. For him, a soul mate is good enough to last for a lifetime. If he could find that girl, he knew she would be his perfect soul mate. With that on his mind, he started stoning again.

'I didn't know F4 are such kind people,' the girl said as she got into the car. She had heard about the mean things F4 did in school from her friends. 'Anyway, thanks for the ride.' She had tried to make her words sound nice but it sounded sarcastic nevertheless. She just detests mean people no matter who they are, even the popular band in Japan, F4.

'I've never seen you before in school,' Soujirou said, trying to start a conversation to avoid the chance of an awkward silence. 'Have we, Rui?'

Rui was brought back to reality by Soujirou's voice and he hated that. 'Don't think so,' Rui replied coldly, hinting Soujirou that he wanted to be in his own world.

'Of course you haven't. Today's my first day in school,' the girl answered cheerfully. She was really happy to be back in school after been in hospital for months. Rui turned and looked at her. She sounded so familiar to him. It can't be, he thought. She was the girl he was looking for!

'Do you remember me?' Rui asked, amazed by himself to actually start conversing. Soujirou looked at Rui in shocked. He had never seen Rui so enthusiastic in getting a girl.

'I'm sorry. But I don't think I know you,' the girl replied, a little scared of Rui.

'Rui, don't scare her like that,' Soujirou scolded playfully, noticing the look on the girl's face.

'I'm sorry,' Rui apologized with an awkward smile. He was trying hard to hide his disappointment. He was sad that she had forgotten all about him. He was pretty sure that the girl last night was her.

'Well, we can start being friends now,' the girl smiled. She could see in Rui's eyes that he was a gentleman. 'Let me introduce myself, I'm Makino Tsukushi.'

'I think you know the both of us, but still it's only right to introduce ourselves. I'm Rui and this is Soujirou,' Rui answered as he took her hand and shook it, not knowing that this was the start of a complicated relationship.

To be continued...

Author's note: Hope you have enjoyed the chappie! Anyway, if you fancy a RxT fic... please read 'Silence'! Review please!


	3. trOuble bReWing

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really love to read all your reviews no matter if they are good or bad. They really help me to improve. Well here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2 – Trouble brewing

'Tsukushi, since it's your first day in school I would like to show you around,' Soujirou said as the trio reached school.

'Okay, but I have lessons till afternoon. So will you guys be free then?' Tsukushi replied, glad that she had made friends even before she stepped into the school.

'Of course we are free,' Rui said. Soujirou stared at Rui with amazement, afterall this is the first time Rui actually showed enthusiasm over a girl. Rui saw the look on Soujirou's face and gave a awkward smile to him.

'Okay, then see you guys after school!' Tsukushi smiled as she left the car. She didn't know that she had made several enemies just by smiling and stepping out of Soujirou's car.

'Who's that girl? Why did she get out of Soujirou's car? Who does she think she is?' the students murmured as they saw Tsukushi coming out of Soujirou's car.

'I don't care who she is. But since she thinks she is so great that she can seduce Soujirou and Rui, I guess it's time to show her where a place is' Sakurako said slyly to the other students.

(in the classroom)

'You must be the new girl in school? I'm Sakurako. Nice to meet you,' Sakurako said extending her hand.

'I'm Tsukushi. Nice to meet you too,' Tsukushi smiled and shook her hand. 'You are the first one I see who's not looking at me scornfully. Am I weird or are the students here weird?'

'Well you can't blame them. They saw you coming out of Soujirou's car. To us, the F4 are like gods, untouchable and unapproachable, yet you, a new girl, could talk to them.'

'Well, they only offer me a ride as I was going to be late for school that's all.'

'Really?'

'Yes, why would I want to lie?'

'That's good. I think you better stay away from F4. Maybe you didn't know, but they are famous in this school for being notorious. Just the beginning of the year, one of our students accidentally stepped on Tsukasa's foot and he bashed him up so badly that he was hospitalized for 3 months.'

'I guess it's only Tsukasa. I talked to Soujirou and Rui and they seemed to be nice.'

'Looks can be deceiving, Tsukushi. Anyway, since it's your first day in school, let me show you around.'

'I'm sorry, but I have agreed to let Soujirou and Rui show me around. Besides, the lessons are starting. Studies first' Tsukushi said innocently not knowing that her look of innocence had been interpreted as a look of arrogance by Sakurako.

(At the school field)

'Rui, why are you so interested in Tsukushi?' Soujirou asked flashing a sly smile.

'Rui is interested in a girl?!' Mimasaka exclaimed, 'this must be a miracle!'

'I'm not interested in her. I'm just doing what a senior should do,' Rui replied coldly, hinting the duo to stop their nonsense.

'Soujirou, how does she look like?' Mimasaka asked, ignoring Rui's actions totally.

'Well, she looks pretty normal. In fact, I would rate her 4 over 10.'

'That bad?'

'I'm talking about her body. She has flat chest and a flat butt. Guess she didn't have enough nourishment or she hasn't gone through puberty yet,' Soujirou laughed.

'That's pretty sad. What about her looks?'

'Hmmm, I'll give her 6 over 10. She looks ordinary.'

'Stop talking about her,' Rui raised his voice a little, he can't stand the way Mimasaka and Soujirou were talking about Tsukushi. She is not that bad actually. Most importantly, there's something about her that words can't describe. She must be the one he has been looking for.

'Well, our quiet boy has finally spoken,' Soujirou mocked, hiding behind Mimasaka acting that he was scared of Rui. Rui stared at him right into the eyes and smiled coldly. Mimasaka kept quiet, for he knows Rui meant business.

'Hey, this school is so boring. I wonder why I come to school,' Tsukasa shouted as he walked up to the trio. 'Let's go somewhere else to have fun.'

'You guys go ahead. I'll just stay in school,' Rui responded and took a book out and read under the tree.

'What's wrong with you Rui? Yesterday you refused to go out with us and today you would rather stay in school than hanging out with us?' Tsukasa asked, pissed of Rui's attitude.

'It's not that he doesn't want to hang out with us. It's just that he wants to get a girl more than he wants to go out with us,' Soujirou spoke up for Rui knowing that Rui will not explain for his actions.

'Who's that girl?' Tsukasa asked interestingly.

'She's a new girl in school. Rui agreed to take her on a tour around the school. Why don't we all stay so you could see the girl for yourselves?' Soujirou suggested.

'Sounds like fun,' Tsukasa replied smiling naughtily.


	4. Tsukushi mEets the buLLY

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the slow speed I am writing all my fan fics. Well I'll just cut the crap and start the chapter!

Chapter 3 – Tsukushi meets the bully

* * *

School bell rings: Ring Ring Ring

* * *

'I'm finally done with school,' Tsukushi said to herself as she was packing her bag. She was pretty happy that school has ended for she has been alone in the class for half the day. No one in her class wanted to talk to her and she wasn't used to keeping quiet in class. At least now she could meet Rui and Soujirou. At least now she has someone to talk to her. She was feeling glad till she realized that she had forgotten that she hadn't asked the duo where she would be meeting them. On the thought of it she felt like crying. 'Why am I always so stupid? I keep forgetting to do the right things at the right time,' she murmured under her breath, looking down and close to tears.

'Tsukushi, are you ready to go off now?' a man stood in front of her said gently. Tsukushi looked up, to her surprise; the guy standing in front of her was none other than Rui. 'I realized that you didn't tell us where you wanted to meet us after school so I thought I should just drop by to see if you have ended your lessons,' Rui explained seeing the shocked look on Tsukushi's face. 'So are you done?' Tsukushi smiled sweetly and nodded. She was delighted that Rui had come to get her so she did not have to suffer the feeling of helplessness and loneliness in this new school. 'Let me help you with your bag,' Rui smiled back and took her bag without waiting for her to reply. 'I'll show you my other friends before bringing you around,' Rui spoke softly to Tsukushi as they left the classroom. Rui didn't know that what he did brought more trouble for Tsukushi as jealous eyes glared at Tsukushi as they leave the class.

'Tsukushi, just you wait,' Sakurako whispered clenching her fists tightly.

* * *

At the school's garden

'Tsukushi, meet my friends,' Rui said as he show her to F3. 'This is Soujirou, you've met before. This guy here's our joker, Mimasaka. Finally, meet our leader, Tsukasa.' F3 smiled politely waiting for Rui to introduce her to them. 'Guys, this is Tsukushi. Today is her first day in school and I am going to show her around.' Tsukushi bowed politely.

'So you are Tsukushi. I've heard about you and you are just like what they say,' Tsukasa smiled slyly. He finally met the girl whom had caught Rui's eyes and he was amazed with Rui's taste. Rui was different from the rest of F3 but he never thought that his taste would be so weird. Being straightforward, he couldn't help but say what he think of her.

'What did you hear about me?' Tsukushi asked as her eyes brighten up. She never thought people would talk about her. After all, none of her school mates were nice enough to say hi to her.

'Nothing much. Just that you have a flat chest, flat butt. I presume you have not gone through puberty yet. Not much of a look either, far from the models I have seen,' Tsukasa replied critically. Mimasaka and Soujirou exchanged looks. They knew Tsukasa would be very straightforward about a girl's look but they never thought that he would put it so bluntly. More over, from Tsukushi's expression, they could tell that she was very offended by what he had said.

'I see a storm approaching,' Soujirou whispered into Rui's ears.

'Should we get out of here?' Mimasaka asked softly, half walking away. With so much experience with the girls, Mimasaka knew that Tsukushi is going to blow up and no way is he going to get involved in a fight with a girl.

'Tsukushi, don't be offended by what Tsukasa said…' Rui tried to be a mediator, but it was too late.

'Well, at least I look like a human,' Tsukushi replied sarcastically. 'Take a look of yourself in the mirror. What kind of a man with the right mind will have curly hair? I don't even know how you can be a celebrity when you don't even look like a human. Maybe that is why you stand out in the show biz. They hardly can get monkeys with curly hair on planet Earth nowadays.'

Soujirou looked at his friend and could see purple veins popping out of Tsukasa's head.

Knowing their friend Tsukasa since young, F3 knew immediately what to do. Soujirou and Mimasaka grabbed hold of Tsukasa before he could react. 'Don't stop me!' Tsukasa shouted in rage as he struggles to free himself from Mimasaka and Soujirou. 'Nobody gets away with INSULTING ME!'

'Hurry Rui, bring her on the tour. We can't stop Tsukasa for long,' Mimasaka yelled as he used all of his strength to hold Tsukasa back. Knowing that Mimasaka and Soujirou couldn't hold on for long, Rui immediately took Tsukushi by the hand and pulled her away.

'Bye bye, you octopus head!' Tsukushi shouted to Tsukasa before grabbing Rui's hand and run away.

* * *

TBC

R&R please!


	5. LoVe iS iN tHe aiR

Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 and keep the reviews/flaming going… Hopefully I can get reviews more than flaming. Haha

Chapter 4: Love is in the air

At the hallway of the school

* * *

Rui looked at Tsukushi. He can't help but smile shyly at her. It must be her back then, he thought. No one in this school dares defy Tsukasa except may be the girl back then. Moreover, she looks exactly like Tsukushi. Tsukushi must be her.

'Rui?' Tsukushi asked and waved her hands in front of Rui's face. Rui was finally brought back to reality after wandering to his thoughts.

'Yes, Tsukushi? I'm so sorry. I was thinking about something so I didn't hear what you were saying,' Rui apologized.

'Ite. It's okay, I was just asking how you can stand being buddies with Tsukasa. He's too arrogant and an ass-hole too.' Tsukushi shrugged at the thought of Tsukasa.

Rui smiled before replying. 'Tsukasa's not that bad. He's just a big child with lots of attitude but he's a very good friend.' Tsukushi gave him a 'I-can't-believe-it' look. 'Trust me,' Rui said, putting his hands on Tsukushi's shoulders. Tsukushi blushed lightly as they continued to tour the school.

* * *

After 30 minutes

* * *

'That's all about the school you need to know,' Rui said as he closes the doors of the music room, one of the few places he liked about the school. 'Can you remember all the places we visited during the tour?'

'I sure hope so,' Tsukushi replied as she tries to recall the places in the school. She never thought the school would be so huge.

'How about giving me your time table? I'll bring you to your classes' everyday till you are familiar with this place,' Rui suggested and blushed a second later as he realized what he had said. He was shocked and surprised. The words had come out of his mouth without him knowing. He had never acted like this before. Perhaps this is love, he thought.

Tsukushi looked at Rui and blushed. She hasn't expected Rui to say anything like that. After all, Rui seems cold and uninterested towards anything on TV shows interviews. 'Are you sure about it?' Tsukushi asked, trembling in excitement. Rui nodded. 'Thanks!' Tsukushi jumped in joy. It's not like her to hop around like a little child but at this moment, could not contain her happiness any longer. How many girls can have Rui, one of the world famous F4 members to send her to class? Rui couldn't help but laugh at Tsukushi's childish yet cute action.

'Watch out!' Rui shouted as he saw Tsukushi about to fall down the steps. The warning came too late; Tsukushi had already missed the steps. Rui immediately grabbed her hands and pulled her right into his arms. Tsukushi was shocked, initially due to her small accident but now because of Rui's action. When she finally realized that she was in Rui's embrace, her heart started racing like mad. She could feel her cheeks turning hot. 'Are you hurt?' Rui asked worryingly and when Tsukushi failed to respond his question, he grew more worried. 'Tsukushi, are you okay? Can you hear me?'

Tsukushi breathe deeply and slowly pushed Rui away and looked down at the floor. She didn't want Rui to see her blush like a red tomato. 'I'm okay. Thanks and see you tomorrow.' With that, Tsukushi took off and ran all the way out of school with her heart still pounding rapidly. Tsukushi calm down, all he did was to save you. That's all and read nothing more into it. He's Hanazawa Rui, he won't fall for you. Tsukushi thought, trying to calm her racing heart down. She was so into her own thoughts, she didn't realized that there were 2 groups of people staring at her; the 1st group was F3 who knew immediately that her reactions were caused by Rui. The other group was none other than the jealous eyes of the other students, vouched silently that the new girl will pay for stealing and claiming Rui for herself.

* * *

Rui walked towards F3

* * *

'What did you do to poor Tsukushi, Rui?' Mimasaka asked as he poked playfully at Rui.

'Nothing,' Rui shrugged.

'Look at him, he's finally interested in a girl yet he doesn't want to tell his buddies about it,' Soujirou announced disappointedly. 'I'm so ill-fated.' Rui shot an 'Do I look as if I care' look. Seeing this, F3 couldn't help but had a sheeply smile on their faces.

'1, 2 and 3' Tsukasa shouted and F3 pounced on Rui, grabbed him into the car and drove off to their favourite pub, confident that they will make Rui talked about Tsukushi.

TBC….


	6. His dream girl to the rescue!

Author's Note: I'm really very sorry for the slow updates. I do hope I can finish this fic as soon as possible  anyway, read and review please!

Chapter 5: His dream girl to the rescue

* * *

At the pub

* * *

'What do you guys want from me?' Rui asked, faking innocence as the trio stared hard at him.

'Don't give me that look,' Tsukasa grunted, still a little pissed off with Tsukushi for making fun of him.

'I totally agree with Tsukasa for once,' Mimasaka laughed, 'come on man, we won't let you off till you tell us what you've done to poor Tsukushi.' Knowing that he can't escape, Rui let out a surrendering sigh.

'All I did was to pull her in my arms when I saw that she was going to fall off the stairs,' Rui's voice trailed off as he saw a familiar silhouette. F3 followed his gaze and reached the girl whom they were all familiar with – Shizuka. Shizuka was Rui's ex-girlfriend. They had been together for a year when Shizuka suddenly asked Rui for a break up, saying that they were from two different worlds and that the pressure that were given by the media as well as his fans were just too much to bear. Rui was devastated yet he did nothing to stop her from leaving. Instead he smiled and told her that as long as she's happy with the decision he's happy too. F3 knew that he had never really gotten over her for these past 1 year and just when they thought Rui finally had the courage to fall in love again, Fate decided to play a trick on him.

'I suddenly remember that there is a new pub opened somewhere near here, let's go check it out,' Soujirou immediately suggested, trying to save his buddy from such an awkward situation. F3 nodded and were about to leave when Shizuka tapped on Rui's shoulder.

'Hi Rui,' Shizuka smiled gracefully as she greeted the rest of F4. 'Where are you guys going?'

F3 smiled back politely and just when Soujirou was about to explain that they were leaving for a new pub, Rui replied her. 'We saw you and decided to go over to your table and say hi, but you were faster than us.'

'I see. So life's still the same for you guys? I've been seeing you guys on cover pages almost everyday. Almost forgot, congratulations on your concert, I heard it was great and that the tickets were all sold out (refer to prologue),' Shizuka said, picking a seat next to Rui.

'Thanks,' Rui answered, as his signaled to the rest that he was alright. After all, the break up happened a year ago, and he ought to be gentlemen and mature enough to handle such affairs. 'Life is pretty much the same, busy but we still attend lessons. How about you? Heard from the news that you've got yourself a new boyfriend.' F3 stared at each other as they keep silent. They knew that no matter what answer Shizuka gave, it's going to hurt Rui.

'Yes, I met Takashi on my trip to Paris. He is very nice to me. What about you? Are you still single?'

Rui looked at Shizuka and wondered how he should answer her question. He did not want her to know that the end of their relationship was a distraught to him, but he knew if he lied, Shizuka would see through him.

'Actually…'

'Rui dear, I'm so sorry I'm late,' a girl kissed Rui lightly on his cheek. Shizuka was shocked by the girl's behaviour since Rui had never allowed her to kiss him in public. 'Aren't you going to introduce this lovely lady here?' Rui recovered from his shock and nodded.

'Shizuka, this is my girl friend Tsukushi. Tsukushi, meet Shizuka,' Rui introduced. In his heart, he hoped that Shizuka hasn't found out the shocked look on his face when Tsukushi kissed him.

'It's really cool to see you in person. You look better than in the photographs that Rui showed me,' Tsukushi smiled as she shook Shizuka's hand. 'I'm the exact opposite.'

'It's nice meeting you too,' Shizuka replied, stunned that Rui actually showed her the photos that they took together which they both swore that they will never let anyone else look at the photos. 'Let me take a look at your photo and I'll tell you if you look better in person.' Tsukushi took out her photo and showed it to Shizuka. 'I think you look better in person. Anyway, you guys don't have a picture together?' She was going to see through us after all, Rui thought.

'Of course we have, but it's all framed up in his room. He said that these photos were too precious to be carried around with him lest he lose his wallet or phone. Look at the time, Rui promised to bring me to our favourite place to view stars. I guess we have to go,' Tsukushi tugged Rui's arm.

'See you guys tomorrow and Shizuka, help me say hi to Takashi,' Rui trailed off as Tsukushi pulled him away.

* * *

TBC…. R&R pls! 


	7. Alone with her

Author's Note: I finally found some time to write and I do hope I can complete it before all my brain juice are dried up. Please read and review it, it helps me in my writing really. Thanks and here's the new chapter!

Chapter 6: Alone with her...

* * *

In Rui's car after leaving the pub (refer to chapter 5)

* * *

'Thanks for your help,' Rui said the moment they were alone in his car. After she came to the rescue, he was very certain that Tsukushi was the girl that he was destined for. God had sent her to him when he needed help, be it the first time they've met back at the alley (refer to prologue) when he felt really empty or now, when he was in the awkward situation of meeting his ex-girlfriend.

'No problem, I only helped you to pay off my debts. There you go, we can forget about the amount I owe you,' Tsukushi replied with a sweet but nonetheless sly smile on her face. She really hoped that Rui would take up her suggestion and she won't have to pay a single cent.

'I thought you've forgotten about that night,' Rui answered with such a big grin on his face, it was impossible for anyone to not know that he was elated that she still remembered how they've met each other for the first time. Rui lightly nodded his head, and blushed lightly when he realized he was smiling like an idiot. 'I've never wanted you to pay anyway.'

Almost immediately, Tsukushi gave him a hard slap on his back. 'You've said it yourself, I did not force you to do so,' Tsukushi ecstatically announced as she gave a victory sign. Finally, all her debts are cleared and she could not be happier. In addition, she's alone in the car of Hanazawa Rui, one of Japan's most famous artistes. On that thought, she immediately beamed like a little girl who had found the joy of eating candy for the first time. Rui was amazed and amused by her reaction, eventually, he let out a soft chuckle. 'What are you laughing at!' Tsukushi stared hard at Rui as she was brought back to reality by Rui's laughter.

'Nothing much, just the look on your face,' Rui replied honestly. Tsukushi was obviously not pleased with his answer and continued to stare hard at him, promising a real hard punch on the face if he angered her further. 'Why don't I bring you to my favourite place? You can really see beautiful stars there, and you get to hear me play on my violin,' Rui instantly suggested, hoping that this would calm the ragging girl down. Tsukushi smiled deviously and nodded, contented with his reply at last.

* * *

At the school's garden

* * *

'This place is amazing! The stars seem to be brighter here!' Tsukushi exclaimed excitedly, as she lay down comfortably on the grass. 'Hurry up and look at the beautiful night sky! You'll never get such good view back on the streets.' Rui smiled as he sat down beside Tsukushi with his violin. 'Aren't you going to play?' Rui nodded lightly and started playing the violin. Soon, the garden was filled with Rui's beautiful yet heart wrenching notes that told his loneliness despite all that he had. As he was playing, Rui can't help but wondered if Tsukushi could feel how he felt in heart. He had hoped that his music will tell his tale to the girl of his dreams. After he had played the final note, he looked at Tsukushi, looking for clues if she had found out what he wanted to tell her – be my girl. Just as what he had hoped, Tsukushi sat up and rested both her hands on his cheeks. 'You are not alone in this world, you still have me,' Tsukushi whispered as her lips drew close to his.

* * *

TBC…. I know this is short but hope you've enjoyed it! Reviews please! Flames are welcome too! 


	8. A day with the tyrant

Author's note: So sorry for the slow updates. R&R please!

/indicates thoughts/

**Chapter 7 -A day with the tyrant****

* * *

**

the next morning; in school

'Rui, why are you still here?' Tsukasa asked, apparently shocked to see his buddy in school.

'Why can't I? I promised Tsukushi to bring her around school today,' Rui replied, wondering why Tsukasa was so shocked to see him here.

'Rui, don't tell me you've forgotten about the meeting with the directors for the new songs you wrote for the band,' Tsukasa said, looking slightly pissed that Rui put Tsukushi before the band.

'I totally forgot about it. I'll go there right now, but I've promised Tsukushi that I'll bring her around for classes. Tsukasa, you stand in for me and bring Tsukushi around okay? Thanks, pal,' Rui said and ran off to his car before Tsukasa could reply. Another 5 minutes and he would be late for the meeting and he really hates the nagging from their manager.

Tsukasa stared angrily as Rui ran off. How could Rui ask him to bring Tsukushi around when he knows that he hated her to the core/Who cares about that dumb girl? No one can make me do what I don't like to do. Not even Rui./

Later in the day

'Makino Tsukushi! You are late for classes!' Sensei screamed as Tsukushi walked into the classroom.

'Gomen ne Sensei,' Tsukushi apologized. 'I couldn't find the classroom.'

'That is not an excuse! If you are not interested in lessons, then don't bother to come. I have no interest in teaching you. Stand outside of the class till class ends. This will teach you not to be late for classes again!' Sensei shouted. The class giggled as they watch Tsukushi walked out of the class. Tsukushi could hear some of them whispering 'Serve her right. Retribution for acting so intimately with F4'

Tsukushi stood outside of the classroom controlling her anger. It was not her fault. She was new to this school. Rui had promised to bring her around the school but he didn't turn up in the end. /He's a celebrity. Why would he care about a normal girl like you/ She tried asking her school mates where the classroom was but they were mean. Pure mean people. When she asked them, they either avoid her, tell her that they don't know where the classroom is, or gave her wrong directions and made her run up and down the whole school. Finally, there was one kind soul, Sakurako who told her where the classroom is. At first she didn't understand why her schoolmates were so mean to her, but now she understood – F4. /Maybe I should just draw a line with them and my life would be back to normal/

'What do we have here?' Tsukasa announced sarcastically. 'Isn't this the flat-chest girl, Tsukushi?' Tsukushi glared at Tsukasa, obviously not appreciating his sarcasm.

'What do you want octopus head? If you are here looking for trouble, I'm just going to kick your ass,' Tsukushi retorted. She was looking for some ways to vent her anger with the tricks her schoolmates played on her. What better ways to do it other than bashing up your enemy?

'I don't fight with girls. What's the kick in winning girls?' Tsukasa remarked. 'I'm only being nice in asking you what you've done that you actually got punished. The last time I remembered, teachers here never punish students.'

On hearing this, Tsukushi got even angrier. Even her teacher was being mean. /what is wrong with this school/ She clenched her fists tightly before answering, 'I was late for classes.'

'What did you say again?' Tsukasa let out a smirk on his face.

'I WAS LATE FOR CLASSES YOU IDIOT!' Tsukushi screamed as tears of frustration flowed out of her eyes. 'I TRIED ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS BUT NO ONE WANTED TO HELP ME!'

Tsukasa was shocked to see Tsukushi cry. 'Stop those things from coming out of your eyes now!' Tsukasa said frantically. He wasn't use to girls crying in front of him. Tsukushi tried to calm down and stop her tears. She felt so stupid to cry in front of Tsukasa, her enemy.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry,' Tsukushi whimpered, still trying to calm down. 'I thought I would be happy in school, but I never thought that everyone would be so mean to me.' Tsukushi sniffed a little, and then let out a smile. 'I'm okay now. I'm Makino Tsukushi, the weed!' Tsukushi gave a little superman pose.

Tsukasa shook his head. This was the first time he had seen such a weird girl. 'I'm hungry and I hate eating alone,' Tsukasa announced, and pulled Tsukushi with him.

'Where are you bringing me, Octopus-head? Are you trying to get me into trouble, I'm supposed to stand outside here for punishment!' Tsukushi screamed as she struggled to make Tsukasa let go.

'Who cares about some stupid punishment? Don't worry, I'll settle it for you later. Now, just eat with me flat-chest girl!' Tsukasa replied, tightening his grip on Tsukushi's hand.

At the school café

'Ok, tell me what do you want to eat? I'll buy it for you while you look for a table. ,' Tsukasa asked Tsukushi in a surprisingly nice tone since the day before they were fighting. 'It'll be my treat,' he added, feeling a little guilty since he was part of the reason why she lost her way and cried.

'Why are you treating me?' Tsukushi asked, remembering the fact that he was her 'enemy'. 'I don't need your treat.'

'Hey flat-chest girl, I'm being nice here to treat you ok. So much for being kind,' Tsukasa retorted angrily.

'You actually are being kind, this is a miracle,' Tsukushi replied sarcastically. Purple veins started poping out on Tsukasa's forehead. It took him a lot to control his anger.

'Hurry up, just tell me what you want to eat' Tsukasa managed to say it still in a friendly tone. Seeing the veins on Tsukasa's face, Tsukushi felt contented. It just feels so good to make your enemy pissed off.

'Since it's your treat, I want every food offered in this café,' Tsukushi said with a sly smile.

'Are you sure you can finish everything?' Tsukasa asked, knowing that Tsukushi only wanted to spend a lot of his money and couldn't possibly finish everything. It's not that Tsukasa can't offer it, after all, he's the top in the ranking of Japan's richest guys, he just didn't want to waste food. There were many children out in the world who are starving, and over the years in which F4 had been giving concerts around the world, he had seen many children as thin as a stick and from then on, he swore never to waste food again.

'You are not going back on your words are you?' Tsukushi asked, giving a devilish look. Tsukasa shook his head and went headed to the food counter. As Tsukushi was looking for a table for the two of them, she can't help but heard many unfriendly mutterings.

'Look, that must be Makino Tsukushi. How dare she dine with Doumyouji san?

'What a slut! She was out with Hanazawa san and today Doumyouji san!'

Tsukushi shook her head with a soft sigh when she finally found a table and sat there while waiting for Tsukasa. Tsukasa came in a minute with nothing in his hands. "Where are my food, octopus-head?' Tsukushi asked. A purple vein immediately pop out on Tsukasa's head when Tsukushi called him octopus-head.

'Stop calling me that, flat-chest girl!' Tsukasa shouted

'You stop calling me flat-chest girl first,' Tsukushi retorted.

'Why should I? You should stop calling me names first!' Tsukasa bellowed back.

'No, you first!'

'No way!'

'Fine, we stop calling each other names together!' Tsukushi yelled back.

'Fine!' Tsukasa shouted back. 'What are you people staring at! You want me to red tag you!' Tsukasa glared at all the students who were in the café, looking at the two quarrelling.

'Don't be so mean!' Tsukushi scolded, giving a tight slap on Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsukasa started ay Tsukushi but said nothing. It was weird that he did not get angry with Tsukushi for hitting hard on his shoulder.

'Sir, all your food is here,' the waiter came with a tray of food. Tsukushi smiled like a little baby as the waiter put the plates down on their table. A this moment, Tsukushi had totally forgot about all the mean things that happened to her, minutes ago. She just had this thing for food. Food has always been the only 'stress-reliever' she got. Food is her only joy in this cruel world.

'Please don't look at the food and smile like a fool. It makes you look as if you haven't being eating for a thousand years,' Tsukushi said. /but she does look cute when she smile at the food. What am I doing? I shouldn't think that she's cute. She's just a commoner./

'Itatakimas!' Tsukushi announced happily. Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi with interest. At first he was worried that she wouldn't be able to finish the food, but Tsukushi had an amazing appetite and it seemed as though it was impossible to fill her stomach. In the end, Tsukasa can't help but to let out a soft chuckle. 'What are you laughing at?

'Nothing much, just the expression on your face. It seems like the food here is delicious,' Tsukasa replied. Tsukushi blushed, embarrassed by her own actions since she was swallowing her food without chewing.

'I'm hungry that's all,' Tsukushi replied with her mouth full. It was absolutely amazing to see Tsukushi eating. It took her less than an hour to finish all her food.

'Finished missy?' Tsukasa asked as he took out his Dopod 838 Pro and started looking through his schedule. He knew that Rui would not be free till night since the meetings always go on for hours, which was why he never attended any of them. "if you are done, let's go now.'

'Where are we going? Will you show me to my next class, just my next class since I'm not familiar to how to get back to the classrooms from the café.'

'Show me your timetable,' Tsukasa commanded. Tsukushi took it out and passed it to him. He looked at the timetable for a second and signal Tsukushi to follow him. While the couple walked out of the café, envious eyes started at Tsukushi as if they would eat her up if Tsukasa wasn't there.

at the classroom

'Thank goodness I've come to class before the bell rings,' Tsukushi said happily to Tsukasa. 'Don't you have to go to class, Tsukasa?'

'You are kidding me. I'm Doumiyouji Tsukasa, why would I need to attend classes? I'm here just to get the graduation certificate,' Tsukasa replied in a arrogance tone.

Seeing the arrogant Tsukasa, Tsukushi can help but become angry. She hated to see people wasting their time in school, not getting any knowledge, and yet get a certificate 'cause they paid for it.

'So what you have the certificate? You'll still be a moron if you don't acquire knowledge,' Tsukushi said, giving him a disgusted look. 'No point talking to you, you are a moron to begin with.' Tsukasa glared at her, clenching his fist to contain his anger. Tsukushi pretended not to notice that he was pissed and found herself a table in the class.

'Class, settle down,' Macpaterson sensei said as he entered the class. Everyone settle in their seats except for Tsukasa who was still standing near the door. 'Tsukasa-san, I'm sorry but I don't remember you being in my English class.'

'Well, I am now aren't I,' Tsukasa said to him with a menacing look

'Sure. Sure,' Sensei said immediately, gulping saliva down his throat. 'Choose your seat, Tsukasa-san'

Tsukasa smiled coldly at the teacher, and walked towards a seat beside Tsukushi. 'Fatso, you are sitting on my seat.'

'I'm sorry,' the fat guy apologized as he trembled. He grabbed his bag almost immediately and ran to empty seat at the opposite end of the classroom.

'You sure like creating trouble in class,' Tsukushi snared. She was angry with Tsukasa for being rude to the teacher and nasty to the poor fat guy.

'I'm just listening to your advice and going for lessons that all,' Tsukasa smiled slyly. He loved the way Tsukushi got angry with what he had done. It was evidence that she cared about him. 'Shall we start the class, Sensei?'

For the whole day, Tsukasa was true to the promise he made to Rui. He brought Tsukushi from classes to classes and attended every single one with her. /I'm doing all these because I promised Rui and I caused her to cry, that's all. No personal feelings/. 'You have no classes already right?' Tsukasa asked Tsukushi as he snapped out of his thoughts.

'No more classes. Thank you for bringing me to classes,' Tsukushi said, really thankful for Tsukasa's help. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel, and it was really very sweet of him. After all, she had never expected a male chauvinist and an idiot like him to help her. /I guess there's some kindness in him. I shouldn't be thinking and focusing on the bad things./

'Shall we go then? Dinner together?' Tsukasa asked, glad that all of these classes were over.

'I'm afraid I can't. I have to go home, I've promised my mum,' Tsukushi said apologetically. 'Tsukasa frowned. This is the first time any girl rejected his invitation to dinner. 'I'll make it up another day okay? I'm really sorry. I have to go,' Tsukushi said, running away before Tsukasa could shout at her.

'At least let me send you home,' Tsukasa shouted as he ran after her. Feeling really bad that she could not have dinner with him after all he had done for her, Tsukushi stopped in her tracks and agreed to let Tsukasa send her home.

TBC...

* * *

Dopod 838 pro is a PDA phone, Dopod is the mother company of O2.

Author's note: Hoped you have enjoyed it and R&R please!


	9. Misunderstandings

Author's note: I don't know why, but the story plot just keeps coming into my mind. So here's the next chapter.

/indicates thoughts/

* * *

Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

* * *

At a pub

'Rui, how did the meeting go?' Mimasaka asked as he saw Rui walking towards them, the F3.

'No worries. I've got them all sorted out,' Rui smiled slyly, ' We'll go to the recording studio next week and we'll have a small little party concert the week after next.'

'What?! That would mean that our schedule will be very pack, no time for ladies,' Soujirou retorted, 'I can't believe you agreed to that.' Both Soujirou and Mimasaka shot Rui a hurt look.

'Knock it off. I'm sure Rui has his reason,' Tsukasa spoke up and gave the duo a little knock on their head.

'Thanks Tsukasa for being understanding,' Rui said thankfully. 'I know it's rather selfish of me, but guys, this album will affect the whole of my life.' F3's eyes widen. 'Our newest album's theme is 'our story'. I'm writing 5 songs, each song illustrate us individually. If you link these 4 songs together, it makes the story of our friendship.'

'But you said 5 songs, there are only 4 of us,' Mimasaka asked, he was quite thrilled about their newest album, especially so when it talks about their friendship.

'This is where the selfish part comes in,' Rui explained, 'the last song; I've decided to write for one special person in my life and hope to use this song to win her heart.'

Tsukasa's heart sank when he heard Rui's explanation. /Why am I feeling like this? Rui meet Tsukushi first, and Tsukushi likes Rui. I have no right to feel sad./

'It's for Tsukushi isn't it?' Mimasaka smiled slyly at Rui. Rui nodded, his face red with embarrassment. 'If it's concerning the love life of our buddy Rui, I don't mind giving up a few girls.' Soujirou winked and gave thumbs up to Rui. Tsukasa didn't know what to say so he gave a tiny nod.

'Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you,' Rui smiled, silently thanking God that he had such good friends. 'Guys, I've to leave now.'

'So soon?' Soujirou asked.

'I'm afraid so. I'm meeting Tsukushi later and I don't want to be late.'

Watching Rui left the pub, Mimasaka can't help but asked, ' Guys, what do you think of the Rui-Tsukushi pair?'

'Pretty interesting,' Soujirou remarked, 'the flat chest girl and our musically talented prince.'

'She's not a flat chest girl,' Tsukasa shot Soujirou the death look.

'Relax Tsukasa. We are just joking,' Soujirou defended. 'Wait, don't tell me you are interested in Tsukushi too?'

'Of course not!' Tsukasa retorted, 'I'll never steal my best friend's girlfriend.' /I'm so angry because Tsukushi is a good sister of mine. Yes, this is the reason./

* * *

at the school garden

Rui sat on the bench, looking at his watch. It was unlike him to keep looking at his watch since most of the time, he didn't mind waiting for the others while keeping his mind in his own world. However, this time is different. He was waiting for Tsukushi. Tsukushi had been late for 10 minutes and he couldn't get her on the phone. What if something bad happened to her? Or what if she is angry with him for not keeping his promise of bringing her to her classes and decided not to turn up for their meeting? He couldn't stop negative thoughts from entering his mind and as each second passed by, he got more and more worried.

'I'm sorry for being late,' a familiar voice called out. Finally, Rui's negative thoughts ceased from entering his mind. 'I got caught up with work. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's my punishment' Tsukushi hugged Rui and kissed him lightly on his lips. Rui was shocked at first, but later return her kindness by French kissing her back and the duo stood under the moonlight kissing for that 3 whole minutes. Silently, Rui wished that time would just freeze at this instance. 'You are a good kisser,' Tsukushi remarked as they finally pulled away from each other's kisses.

'You are not that bad yourself too,' Rui responded with a cheeky smile.

'Thank you,' Tsukushi replied with a little curtsy.

'You are welcome. After working for such long hours, I'm sure you are all tired out, why don't you let me drive you somewhere where you can unwind and relax?'

'Anything you say, my lovely prince.'

* * *

The next day, in school

'How was your date yesterday?' Mimasaka asked as he saw Rui walking towards them.

'Great,' Rui replied, trying to hid his enthusiasm to talk about his date with Tsukushi the night before.

'Come on Rui, I'm sure you can do better than that. Give us the details,' Soujirou pouted.

'All right, I'll tell you,' Rui smiled, thinking about yesterday night, 'She was late at meeting me last night. When she came, she threw me a hug…..' Tsukasa made no comments at all as his listened to Rui describing his date. He clenched his fist when he heard that Tsukushi kissed him, and when Rui told them that he had brought Tsukushi to a Onsen and they shared the same hot spring together, he was unable to stand it longer and he simply stood up and told the rest he was leaving school first because he had a headache.

'Sorry Rui, but I think that Tsukasa is smitten with Tsukushi as well,' Soujirou remarked as F3 watched Tsukasa leave.

'Even if Tsuksasa becomes my rival in love, we'll still be best friends,' Rui said confidently. The four of them went through much together and Rui knew nothing could come between their friendship, not even the affairs concerning the heart.

* * *

In the school café

'Tsukasa, you want anything to drink? My treat,' Tsukushi said happily as she walked towards Tsukasa. She had a good day- everyone was nice to her and some of them even talked to her. She guessed it was due to the fact that Tsukasa sent her to classes the day before and since everyone is so scared of him, no one dared find fault with her. Tsukasa stared at her and said nothing. /She must be overjoyed over her date with Rui yesterday night./ Thinking about what Rui had said, Tsukasa clenched his fist while purple veins starting poping out from his forehead. 'What's with the black face?'

'Who are you to care?' Tsukasa bellowed with an angry stare.

'I'm only asking you out of concern,' Tsukushi shouted back. She had thought that Tsukasa is a nice soul but now she realized what a fool she had been to think of him as a good person. He can never be a good person because he is a spoilt brad and will always be a spoilt brad. 'So much for asking , you spoilt brad!'

'I'm a spoilt brad? Then what are you? I din know you like Rui so much that you could bathe with him.'

'I what?' Tsukushi stared at Tsukasa at disbelief, 'since when did I bathe with Rui?'

'Yesterday night. Don't deny it, because Rui told me.'

'Rui told you? I don't believe it. Rui will never tell such a lie. How could I be with Rui yesterday night when I was at home the whole night sleeping? Believe it or not, I may like Rui but that doesn't mean I'll bathe with him!' Tsukushi cried as she ran out of the café. How could they just spear her reputation like that? She wasn't the kind that had liberal mindset of the west and will never have.

Looking at Tsukushi crying, Tsukasa can't help but felt that maybe Rui lied to spike him. But knowing Rui, he wouldn't come up with such a lie just to make him angry. Rui would never do that. Tsukushi? Maybe she was lying. But if she lied, why would she cry? Tsukasa was confused by everything that had just happened, but one thing is for sure – He love Tsukushi. /What have I done? I love Tsukushi yet I just upset her. What am I thinking? I can't love Tsukushi. Tsukushi's Rui's girl friend!/ With that thought, Tsukasa felt more frustrated and he banged the door as he left the café.

* * *

TBC….

R&R pls!!!


	10. answers revealed

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! I want to complete one fanfic at a time. Now I'm trying to complete Love Complexity and so I won't be updating my other fanfics yet. Sorry for the waiting, but think of the brighter side, at least you won't have to wait till ages for me to complete this fic 

/indicates thoughts/

Chapter 9: Answers revealed.

School basketball court

/What was I thinking to have questioned her? Rui met her first, fell in love with her first and asked her to be his girlfriend first, what rights do I have to question what they did last night? If only I have met her first… No! What am I thinking? Rui's my best friend, I can't have dirty thoughts about Tsukushi!/ With images of Tsukushi running out of the café crying, Tsukasa couldn't help but let his anger out on basketball. It was F4's favourite sport before they started the band.

'What brings the great Tsukasa here alone playing basketball at 12 noon?' Rui asked, walking towards Tsukasa. After what Mimasaka and Soujirou had said, Rui knew he had to have a word with Tsukasa knowing what kind of a person Tsukasa is. Tsukasa would hate himself for falling in love with Rui's girl. He valued their friendship too much that he would keep reprimand himself for committing such sins and Rui knew he had to stop Tsukasa from thinking like that. To Rui, though it was important to find a soul mate but F3 has always been his best friends and he would never want to lost his best friends. In addition, Tsukushi is not a thing or present that they could just give to each other , she is a person with her own feelings and thinking. It's up to her to choose between Tsukasa and him, whom she really love so there's no point in getting upset about it. He will accept whatever decision Tsukushi make, him or Tsukasa and would wish them happiness if Tsukushi chose Tsukasa.

'Just wanted some exercise that's all,' Tsukasa replied plainly, not wanting Rui to see through that he was upset over what Rui had said earlier.

'Mind if I join?' Rui asked, knowing that he was right about Tsukasa reprimanding himself for his feelings towards Tsukushi.

'Sure.'

After an hour

'I'm so tired,' Tsukasa commented as he laid flat on the basketball court's floor.

'Me too,' Rui replied, ' When was the last time we played basketball together?'

'I can't remember. That was like ages ago,' Tsukasa answered, putting his hands below his head.

'You're right about that,' Rui smiled, thinking about how long they have known each other. 'Tell me Tsukasa, what do you think of Tsukushi?'

'Why do you ask?' Tsukasa asked, feeling guilty that he had desired to be with Rui's girl. 'She's just a friend.'

Rui smiled again; somehow, he knew Tsukasa would come up with such an answer. 'Well, Tsukasa, you don't have to hide your feelings. I know you like Tsukushi and it's perfectly fine. It's her freedom to choose whom she want to be with and I believe our friendship is strong enough to withstand any kind of problems let alone affairs of the heart.'

'No, she's yours and I shouldn't have any designs on her,' Tsukasa replied. Though he wanted very much to have a chance to woo Tsukushi, their brotherhood was more important.

'She's not an object, Tsukasa,' Rui shook his head; it was hard trying to make Tsukasa understand that he didn't mind if Tsukasa likes her too. 'She has her own will so Tsukasa any more words of such meaning would just insult both Tsukushi and me.'

Tsukasa nodded his head and did not say anything else / I do know Tsukushi is not an object that could be thrown to either one of us, but it's just not right for me to woo her. Maybe it's just an infatuation./

'Tsukasa, let's wash up and meet up with guys ok?' Rui said, upon reading his message that he received from Soujirou. 'While we are at the pub, think about what I've said.'

(at the pub)

'Hey, you guys took a long time to come,' Soujirou said waving to the duo.

'Sorry about it,' Rui apologized, 'my treat tonight okay?'

'Sure. Oh, before I forgot, Tsukushi's here already,' Soujirou replied. Both Rui and Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

'Guys, I think I'm going to go off first,' Tsukasa, feeling guilty about the fact that he was in love with Tsukushi. 'I'm not feeling very well.'

'Don't be such a wet blanket,' Soujirou said, trying to make Tsukasa stay. He knew that this kind of situations would be common in the future, since Tsukushi is definitely going to be either Rui's or Tsukasa's girlfriend. 'Come on.' Soujirou put his arm over Tsukasa's shoulder urging him to move towards the table where Tsukushi and Mimasaka sat.

"Looks like the members of F4 are all here, ' Mimasaka announced, as the trio watched Tsukushi kissed Rui on his cheeks. Tsukasa's face turned at the instance and fought to keep his jealousy under control. /I must forget her/ Tsukasa thought as he clutched his fists tightly. Mimasaka and Soujirou looked at each other, it was apparent that Tsukasa didn't like what he saw.

"Tsukushi, I saw you crying in school in the late morning. Who has the gut to bully our Rui's girlfriend?" Mimasaka asked, totally unaware that his buddy sitting on his left, the Great Tsukasa, was the culprit. Tsukasa glared at Mimasaka, but the latter completely missed the glare.

'I didn't cry,' Tsukushi replied, puzzled by Mimasaka's question, 'I wasn't even at your school.'

'How can you be not in school? I saw you,' Mimasaka said, totally shocked by Tsukushi's answer. 'Soujirou and I saw you in school. Soujirou right?' Mimasaka turned to Soujirou.

'Right,' Soujirou nodded. Tsukasa was surprised by Tsukushi's answer too. Perhaps Tsukushi is really a liar.

'I never did visited your school, I swear,' Tsukushi retorted.

'You must be kidding, our school is the same as your school,' Mimasaka said, for the first time, seriously.

Tsukushi shook her head, ' it is not possible; I'm not studying at all. I haven't been studying since a year ago.'

'Wait, you are telling us that you haven't been studying for the past whole year?' Mimasaka asked in a very puzzling tone. Rui, Soujirou and Tsukasa can't believe their ears. /could it be that this girl is not Tsukushi at all?/ Though Tsukasa felt that his thoughts were insane, he still prayed silently that this was true.

'Nope, not at all,' Tsukushi replied, amazed with F4's expression.

'You are not Makino Tsukushi, are you?' Tsukasa asked. Tsukushi shook her head.

"Then who are you?' Rui asked impatiently.

'I'm Melody Severin.'

'Then why did you respond to us when we called you Tsukushi?'

'I thought you guys didn't want the paparazzi to know about me and so you call me Tsukushi,' Melody replied innocently, a little terrified with F4's reaction. 'You guys don't actually have a friend who looked like me by the name of Tsukushi do you?'

F4 nodded. 'Rui, you didn't fell in love with me because I looked like Tsukushi right?'

'Melody, I just want to ask you, are you the girl I saved at the alley?' Rui asked, unable to believe that 2 people actually can look so alike.

'Yes,' Melody replied, ' you were blocking my way that night I was trying to run away from my creditor. You helped me pay my debts and I gave you my number in return remember?' Rui nodded, and immediately hugged her.

'I love you Melody, and not Tsukushi. I mistook Tsukushi for you,' Rui said to her tenderly. While Rui was hugging Melody, Tsukasa felt relieved though he could not believe that Melody and Tsukushi were essentially 2 different people. /If Melody and Tsukushi were two different people, then the one with Rui at the hot spring was Melody and not Tsukushi. Tsukushi was right! How could I not trust Tsukushi?/

'Tsukasa, now you can go and woo Tsukushi without any hindrance,' Rui smiled at Tsukasa. Tsukasa blushed as he nodded.

'Shouldn't we celebrate? Our 2 buddies have finally found their true love!' Soujirou announced happily.

TBC… Reviews please.


	11. A fair face hides a foul heart

Author's Note: I am so sorry

Author's Note: I am so sorry. It has been ages since I last updated! About 2 years ago! I'm so sorry, but I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter

/indicates thoughts/0

Chapter 10: a fair face hides a foul heart

After knowing that Tsukushi was not Rui's girlfriend, Tsukasa felt more relieved than ever. He could now finally love her whole heartedly without feeling guilty towards Rui. For once, Tsukasa could not sleep at all. Tsukushi filled his mind and no matter what he did, he could not get her out of his brain. /Now that I know I've wronged her, what should I do? Should I apologize? No, I am the Great Tsukasa and the Great Tsukasa would never apologize. But, she cried because of what I've said, no harm saying sorry right? I can't do it! I've never done that before. Why should I say sorry anyway?/ All night through, Tsukasa kept on thinking if he should apologize to Tsukushi.

* * *

Next Day Afternoon, in School

* * *

Tsukasa stood outside of Tsukushi's classroom, waiting for classes to end. He had wanted to go in and pull her out so that he could talk to her but decided not to – the thought of him stumbling over the word SORRY scared him and decided to practice a little more. There was still 10 minutes till the class end, Tsukasa looked at his note that he had written the night before and started rehearsing.

'Tsukushi, I am not very good with words so listen carefully. I would like apologize for yesterday's actions,' Tsukasa murmured to himself. /Wait, does apologize sound insincere? Should I use SORRY instead?/ 'I am sorry about yesterday. I wronged you. It was my fault.' /If I say it's all my fault, wouldn't it make me sound like a loser?/ Tsukasa was so engrossed in coming up with a perfect apologizing speech that he missed the bell.

'You sure you want to leave Doumyouji standing outside?' Sakurako asked as they walked towards the café. Tsukushi nodded. She wanted nothing more to do with him, the Great Doumyouji aka Bully. Besides, she was feeling extremely hungry since she cried so hard the night before, overslept this morning, and skipped her breakfast – all thanks to the great Bully. 'I don't know what happened between you two but don't let it affect you okay?' Sakurako said with an extremely caring voice, 'let us go grab some thing to eat'.

* * *

At the canteen

* * *

'Tsukushi, I left my wallet in the classroom, could you go get us a table while I run and get my wallet?' Sakurako said, frantically searching her bag for her wallet.

'Sure, Sakurako,' Tsukushi replied, 'you had better rush back to the classroom lest it gets stolen.'

'Thanks!' Sakurako answered and she ran back to the classroom. /Please, let Doumyouji be there./ As though some foul play of fate was at work, Doumyouji stood outside the classroom in deep thoughts. /Thank goodness he's still here. Tsukushi, it's time you pay back./

'Doumyouji san,' Sakurako said in the tiniest voice. Though she spoke softly, her high pitched voice was just enough to get Tsukasa back to reality.

'Who are you? Why do you call me?' Doumyouji asked, shooting a deadly glare at Sakurako, making the latter jumped a little with fear.

'I'm Sakurako, Tsukushi's friend. Class has ended already…….'

'Class HAS ended? Shit! I haven't to the chance to talk to Tsukushi yet. Where is she now?'

'At the café.'

'Okay. I'm going there now.'

'Wait, Doumyouji san. I'm not sure if I should say this, but Tsukushi do not wish to see you. She told me that she hates you.'

'She said what?!'

'She said that you were always bullying her and she had had enough of you. And….'

'And??'

'She said that being insulted by an octopus head was worst than anything in the world.'

'She said THAT?' Tsukasa asked, feeling the veins popping out again. /How DARE she CALL me an OCTOPUS HEAD?!/

'Yes. She said that. I only told you because I felt that she was wrong to insult you. She not only called you an Octopus head, but also a lot of awful names,' Sakurako said, giving Tsukasa an I-can't-believe-she-said-that look. She had been following Tsukushi a few times and knew that Tsukushi had called Tsukasa Octopus head before.

Tsukasa was overwhelmed by anger. How could he let anyone insult him? He did not know what he would do when he saw her, but he knew there was no way he could just let her get away with name-calling.

/So much for my letter. Tsukushi, I'm going to make sure you regret calling me an octopus head/ With that thought in mind, Tsukasa left for the café. Meanwhile, Tsukushi was happily waiting for Sakurako, not knowing that an angry Tsukasa was on his way to find her for trouble.

* * *

TBC….

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) R&R pls!


End file.
